xxxGlee
by saltyavocado
Summary: Nobody likes really likes the people from the glee club.  After all, they're all kind of weird, from that shy accelerated student to that spastic four eyed senior.  Stay away if you value sanity!  Because the road to Sectionals is going to be a difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, saltyavocado here! I'm new here on FFN, but expect to be seeing a lot more of me soon, especially in this fandom. I hope that the idea behind this story tickles all those Glee and xxxHolic lovers out there just like it tickled me! This was intended to be a oneshot at first, but is seemed to be getting a bit to long, so I decided to divide it into more manageable pieces, which now gives me the unintended side benefit of threatening not to update if I don't get reviews. Not that I would be that mean (probably).**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

The room was horribly messy as Himiwari walked in, dust lying on old sheets of music and old stands tilting lopsidedly in a bunch in the corner. She coughed, covering her mouth as she held open the door for her companion. Mr. Reed really hadn't bothered clearing out the place before he left, she thought with a sigh as she made her way through the chaos, trying to find the score they needed. Maybe it was over there on the shelf?

"Hey- Hey, Himiwari! You don't know what's over there, you know! Be careful! For all we know, the director might have been breeding rats in here or something! Really, look at this mess!"

With more muttering the boy behind her followed, his careful steps making him look almost comical as he tried not to step on anything. She hid a smile. While Watanuki might be his uncle's replacement for now, it still didn't change the fact that he was a senior and just a teacher cadet until the school could find someone else for the job. That is, if anyone else wanted it. Being the director of the biggest group of losers in school wasn't a job everyone was exactly jumping for.

Her eyes scanned the rows of files and books as she looked for the title she was looking for. "Walking on Sunshine, Parade, Hello…" she murmured under her breath as she fingered the spines. "Aha!" She pulled out the score she was looking for and brandished it cheerfully at the still floundering boy behind her. "This is definitely what we should do for Sectionals!"

He looked up at her with a scowl as his glasses tilted further over his nose. She giggled and adjusted them for him before making her way over to the door again. With cries of "Hey, wait for me!" Watanuki followed her out of the storage room, grumbling about only making it halfway across the room before being forced to go back. She ignored his complaints blithely as she made her way into the main room, waving cheerfully at the girl who was sitting in one of the rows.

"Kohane-chan! So you were able to make it after all!" The young accelerated student nodded shyly before making her way down the tiers that were on the far side of the choir room, scampering over to help carry the papers in Himiwari's arms. The older girl smiled fondly. As gifted as Kohane was, she found it hard to fit in at the high school and was often the target of harassment from upperclassmen. Although that overbearing mother of hers wasn't any help, with the way she hustled her daughter from one lesson to another, without a thought to how visible it made her to other students. Visibility was not a good thing to have in this school.

"Himiwari." She looked down at her side to see the young girl looking over thoughtfully at Watanuki as he stomped around the room, straightening chairs. The guy was such a fusspot.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if we want to make it to sectionals, don't we need more boys? Mr. Watanuki is a good singer and all, but other than him it's all girls. It'll be kind of hard to balance out our sound."

She snorted. "Look, for one, Kohane, you don't have to call him Mr. Watanuki. He's the same age as me after all, even if he is a teacher cadet. And as for what you said, honestly, to tell you the truth I don't know what we're going to do. I don't any boys at school that are able to sing very well, and even if we were able to find some, I doubt that they would be willing to associate with us. We're not the most popular people in school after all." Kohane nodded in silent acknowledgement as she continued to sort through the papers. The lull in the conversation was broken as the sound of the door banging made all three of them jump.

"Sorry we're late," said Ame as she walked in with her umbrella, not sounding sorry at all. Her sister was dragged in behind as she stalked over to us, looking at the music in our hands. "Don't tell me you guys still want to go forward with that whole Sectionals thing. Even with Kohane as our pianist, we still don't have the funds to get all the stuff we need, never mind the transportation and busing and all the other stuff that I'm probably forgetting right now. And he's useless when it comes to choreography, even though he's that creep's nephew," she said, jerking a thumb over at Watanuki.

"Hey, what are you saying- OW!" A smart rap across the head ended the boy's tirade before it began. He rubbed the spot rebelliously as he glared at the redhead. "If you haven't forgotten, I'm the one in charge here! If it weren't for me, there wouldn't be any more glee club after my uncle disappeared!"

"You make it sound like saving the glee club was doing us all a big favor," she huffed as she sat down. Her sister, who had stayed silent until then, looked over to Watanuki in apology before going to join her. Zashiki was the quieter of the Warashi sisters, although she tended to loosen up more when Ame wasn't around. Why the two of them were still in the club was beyond Himiwari, although she had a sneeking suspicion that Ame had only joined because Zashiki wanted to. Her loud voice came in handy at any rate, perfect for the prolonged notes that usually ended one of their more dramatic songs. They really would be a rather good group, if only they had another boy…

"By the way, the gym coach wanted to meet you in her office during lunch tomorrow. Something about you owing her after that incident where we used the auditorium during the time her Cheerios booked it."

A pregnant silence stretched through the room as everyone held their breath. Himiwari counted in her head. Five, four, three, two…

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH! THAT WOMAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MISERY SHE BRINGS TO MY LIFE? YOU CAN'T GET ANY KIND OF FAVOR FROM HER, ABSOLUTELY NONE! THERE'S ALWAYS SOME KIND OF CATCH! THAT DEMANDING, MISERLY WITCH, JUST WAIT UNTIL -"

Himiwari grimaced, looking over at the others as they all shared the same thought. It seemed that it would be a while until practice would be able to begin.

xxxGlee

The coach was sprawled over her desk chair, her sweat jacket zipped all the way down to expose a low tank top that she was using to wipe her fingers. An outsider might have wondered how she managed to get away with such revealing attire, but everyone at school knew the truth. Coach Ichihara had the principal wrapped around her little finger. Rumors had it that she had some juicy blackmail that had the man at her beck and call, although no one really knew the nature of said blackmail. It was just another mystery that made up the intimidating woman who was the head of the Cheerios, the competitive cheer squad who had made it to nationals year after year.

Of course, Watanuki wished she was a little bit more mysterious and distant and, well, just not so _there_, during times like these. He fidgeted on the other side of her desk uncomfortably as his stomach rumbled, making him wish that he wasn't missing lunch.

"Oh, I doubt lunch would have been very nice anyway, Kimihiro. After all," she said with a twitch of her lips, "there are always those unfortunate accidents which occur, hmm? It would be a shame to have a slushy spilled all over that nice shirt of yours."

He ground his teeth, choosing to ignore the fact that she had voiced his thoughts aloud. How inconsiderate could this woman get? Sure, life at school wasn't exactly a field of daisies, but to have his arch nemesis rub it into his face was a bit too much. Especially when the Cheerios were doing fabulously as usual while the glee club was struggling just to stay together.

"So did you call me in here for something other than antagonizing me? I'm a senior, you know. I have a lot of stuff I need to do." Belatedly he realized that reminding her of their age gap was probably not the smartest thing to do.

She chuckled, a smug look crossing her face. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about. I have a Cheerio of mine that injured themselves during the last competition, and I was hoping that you could let them participate in the glee club while recuperating. They need the extracurricular credits for a scholarship, you see, and I was just thinking that something calm and low key like glee club would be perfect." A grin widened the band of dark read that was her lips. "So, what do you say?"

He sputtered, choking before he could manage the words. "And what makes you think that I would let one of your oh-so-perfect cheerleaders into my club? We're going to be preparing for Sectionals! We don't have the time or resources to deal with some bumbling girl who can't tell the difference between a half note and a hair tie! And glee club," he added with a glare, "is definitely not low key! It is an intensive group that requires commitment and passion, something I think a complete outsider to the world of music would fail to understand!"

Coach Ichihara suddenly leaned forward, her eyes cold. Watanuki felt goosebumps rise on his flesh as he tried to meet her gaze straight on. The tension around them grew, and suddenly he looked away in disgust as she leaned back and smiled, some victory evidently won in her mind.

"I must insist, Kimihiro, that you think this over carefully. After all," she said with a chilling finality, "you realize this is not a request. I have means and connections in high places, and a small group like glee club is very much in danger of getting the axe in these economic times." She let her implied threat hang in the air a moment before getting back to business. "So I expect that you will welcome my Cheerio with open arms starting with your next meeting, which is, if I am not mistaken, next Tuesday. Understood?"

Since when had she ever been mistaken, Watanuki grumbled to himself, as he tried to figure out how she knew when their next meeting was. After all, he had only just told the rest of the club yesterday. He finally gave up and met her eyes grudgingly to give a nod of unhappy consent. She suddenly leaned forward, all trace of malice gone from her eyes as she gave his cheek a happy pinch, cooing cheerfully as she did so, "I knew you would see sense, Watanuki. That's one of the things that's so nice about you."

Again, he thought to himself, if this was any other school this crazy lady would be sued for harassment. But no, Yuuko Ichihara always gets her way. With this cheering thought he pulled away to make his escape, hurrying so fast he almost ran into the glass of the door.

xxxGlee

It was an overcast the day of their next practice, in more sense than one. No one had really welcomed the thought of having an outsider among them, particularly not someone who was probably one of their usual antagonists. Girls, after all, could be a vicious bunch, the popular crowd of Cheerios being only more so. Kohane was practicing her scales listlessly as Zashiki nervously looked over her sheet music, Ame standing guard over her warily. Watanuki was probably the worst though. He hadn't even been hanging around her making those hopeless hints of his as he usually did, only looking over club expenses grimly in the corner. Himiwari sighed, and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood.

When the door opened everyone jumped, turning towards the newcomer. A petite girl stood in the doorframe, her pink hair a shocking contrast to her drab surroundings. Another head sporting blue peeped over her shoulder, looking around curiously before coming forward to stand at her friend's side. They stared for around them for a moment, the others apprehensive as they observed their movements, not knowing what to make of these intruders. Obviously they were part of the wild crowd. Who else would dye their hair like that?

A giggle erupted from the pink girl, closely followed by one from her companion. This was followed by gasps, sobs, and then more giggles as they collapsed against each other, the blue haired one falling to the ground and rolling around like some deranged piglet. Ame gaped and seemed lost for words. Watanuki was an entirely different matter. As they continued, with no sign of the storm of laughter abating, he grew pink with anger, which soon transformed itself into a rich shade of scarlet as one of the girls started to pound her hand on the ground in a fit of hilarity. He stormed over to them, pulling one of them - Pink?- up from the ground before taking her firmly by the shoulders.

"Hey, I know that this isn't exactly what you might have expected, but while you're here you could at least make the effort to be polite to us. It's not like any of us exactly wanted this arrangement, you know. Hey, you, are you even listening to me?"

"Listening to me?" The girl peered up at him with a mischevious look on her face. "Am I listening to me?" Her friend pulled herself up enough to join in the mimicking. "Hey you, are you listening to me?"

They circled him, dancing around in a circle as they parroted what he had said. "Are you listening to me? I don't know, are you listening to me? Are we listening to him?" They both paused for a moment before speaking in unison. "Nope, definitely not!"

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing? What, hey, stop that dancing thing!" He turned to look at Himiwari, an lost expression on his face. "Are they stupid, or just broken? Hey, you two, I'm trying to talk to you!" He turned towards the one closest to him, the one with long blue hair. "Just wait a minute there. What are your names?"

"That one's Maru." A boy was sitting by the entrance, his figure dark against the incoming light. Himiwari blinked. There seemed to be something a little off about that profile.

"And how would you know? I haven't even seen these two before, and here they are acting like its the night before Christmas! And I'm the tree, evidently! This is what I get for going along with Coach Ichihara's suspicious plans. No, coercion is a better word for it! Dirty dealing, that's all that woman does. I don't even see any serious injuries on these two, unless you count injury of the mind."

"Injuries?" The boy at the door stirred, his outline visible against the bright light of the hallway.

"Yeah, she made me take on one of her cheerleaders who were stupid enough to injure their stupid self so that they would have to leave the stupid Cheerios for our glee club!" He didn't even seem to care at this point that he was talking to a complete stranger, although Himiwari was starting to get a sinking feeling that she knew who it was.

"Is that so." The other student paused for a moment before coming into the room, wheeling himself in on a wheel chair. "I'm sorry to intrude then." His voice was mild as he made his way to Watanuki, who was still trying to fight off the pair who were now firmly fastened to his legs.

"Huh?" Watanuki looked up to see the other boy staring at his predicament with a bored expression on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm sorry to intrude." He spoke slowly and clearly, to make sure his words were heard. At Watauki's continuing look of bewiderment, he sighed, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Shizuka Doumeki, Cheerio." He paused, before adding as an afterthought, "Nice to meet you."

**_

* * *

_**

******Haha, I was planning to make Yuuko in charge of the Glee club at first, but it was much more fun making her Sue Sylvester. She makes a pretty good one, don't you think? And yes, I pretty much pulled out all the stops when it came to bringing in characters, because a Glee club needs more than the usual three of HimiWataDoumi. I am also trying to make a lot of parallels between the characters in this AU and the characters from the show, so watch out for those connections. Will be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to xxxHolic or Glee, although I love the music from both**

**A/N: So, here's the second installment. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly following the story line of Glee, just using the premises the show is based around rather than the actual plot. It would be kind of difficult, considering the difference in characters and some of the stuff that would have to happen (dating problems, marital problems, pregers…) So yeah, sorry to any die-hard Glee fans out there. With that said, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Watanuki stared. Doumeki stared back, his expression bland. "You, you, you're the very anti-epitome of a cheerleader!" Watanuki exclaimed, forgetting the girls still hanging onto his legs. They squealed in delight as his movements jerked them back and forth. "You're big and blunt and barely talk at all! What do you mean, you're one of Ichihara's minions?"

The boy in the wheelchair seemed to think a moment before answering. "I lift people," he offered. "It's important to have strong bases in a routine."

"But, but, you're a guy! I thought all the Cheerios were girls!"

Doumeki sighed as he leaned into the leather backing. "They need our help for some things. It's hard to hold two or three people on your shoulders for very long. A lot of the heavy work is left to the guys when it comes to gymnastics."

"Now you're just being sexist!"

"And you're just being rude."

Himiwari winced at the blatant hostility that her friend was showing. Usually he was polite, so polite he seemed almost stiff if a person didn't know him any better. But right now he seemed to have just lost it, his usual energy spilling out in abuse that hammered the newcomer. Although the other boy did seem to hold his own very well, for all of that. Maybe it was the start to a beautiful friendship?

"I don't believe this," Watanuki muttered before turning his attention back to the girls, attempting to dislodge them from his legs. They clung on with a tenacity that was frustrating, refusing to let go even as they were swung around. Himiwari left him to his irritated yells and made her way over to Doumeki, standing in front of him with until his gaze shifted to her.

"I really am sorry about how Watanuki is acting. He usually isn't like this, but with recent problems coming up and the stress of a new member joining, he's been a little - volatile, lately." She hoped it didn't sound too much like an excuse.

He grunted in response as he made his way past her, looking around at the outdated choir room. The wheels of his chair rolled noiselessly against the linoleum with each push his hands gave, although there also seemed to be an electric motor attached to the structure as well. She found herself wondering if he would be able to carry out the motions needed for their musical numbers in the condition he was in.

"So he isn't always like that?" The question caught her by surprise. Doumeki had turned back to watch as Watanuki was holding one of the girls at arm's length while Zashiki attempted to pry the other off him. Needless to say, not much headway was being made. Himiwari smiled with affection as she answered him.

"No, not usually. He's actually a really easy guy to get along with, if you can get past his moods and fussiness. I'm Himiwari Kunogi, by the way." She held out her hand expectantly, which he looked at for a moment before taking slowly. "And that guy over there is Kimihiro Watanuki." She realized that introductions all around, along with some kind of orientation, were probably in order. Which meant that she needed to get the guy who was in charge of all of this out of his current state of frenzy.

Walking over, she took – what had Doumeki called her again? - Maru from Watanuki and sat her down firmly in one of the chairs, calling out to the other girl cheerfully as she did so. "Hey you, I have some really good cookies that need some eating. Would you two like some?"

The girls didn't even hesitate. "Cookies!" they cried simultaneously, rushing towards the Tupperware that Himiwari was pulling out of a back pack. They fell on the baked goods and began to eat, chattering together as they did so.

"My cookies! Himiwari, how can you give those two little monsters the cookies I made just for y- for you guys?" Watanuki grumpily made his way over cautiously, eying the said monsters carefully in case they made any move to attack again. "And what are we going to do about him?" Him being the taciturn boy that Watanuki was pointing to with an expression of annoyance.

"You can tell me what you guys are doing here." A pause. "Other than making cookies and fighting little girls, that is."

Watanuki opened his mouth angrily to speak, then seemed to think better of it, simply turning around and walking stiffly to the table at the far end of the room. He snatched up a sheaf of papers, which he thrust into the other boy's hand before settling down to stare at him balefully. "This is the song we're preparing for an upcoming event, although I doubt that you'll be here for that long. Take a look at it while we practice." He huffed as he made his way over to the piano, gesturing to the diminutive girl who was seated behind it.

"This is Kohane, our pianist. And over there is Ame Warashi and Zashiki Warashi. We usually have some other members, but they aren't here today." The girls nodded to him in response, although Ame fixed him an unfriendly scowl that clearly showed her disapproval.

"Kohane, do you have the piano part down? Yes? Good, then we can run through it, although I don't know who we'll be assigning the solos to yet. We might audition for that." Watanuki ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up in messy spikes. "For now, let's just have Himiwari and Ame sing them." Frowning, he shuffled through the papers as he handed everyone their parts.

"I know this song." Watanuki turned to give the new arrival an icy look. "Good for you. I hope you would, seeing that its only one of the best hits of Journey. Although maybe knowing such basic information is considered impressive by those of your ilk." Again, that rudeness, thought Himiwari with exasperation. What was it about that boy that set off her friend so badly?

Doumeki turned the paper over in his hands, skimming the lines. "I'll sing." It wasn't really a request, just a statement of his intentions. Watanuki turned back towards him, his expression strained. "Well then, suit yourself. Just make sure not to mess us up. Or at least try to stay in the same key."

The piano started to play, the chords ringing through the room as they rose and fell in a nostalgic pattern that Himiwari had always loved. She closed her eyes before taking a breath, her lips parting as she began to sing.

"_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

Ame stepped forward, her voice loud and raw.

"_Just a city boy,_

_born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_"

The two girls joined now, blending voices to sing the second verse.

"_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on"_

They all breathed together, the piano launching them into the bridge as it began playing in earnest. Himiwari barely had time to see Doumeki sit straighter before she closed her eyes once more.

"_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the nights_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night"_

Himiwari was pleasantly shocked as she listened to Doumeki's voice. He was good. He was _very _good. The bass that he sang in provided the perfect undertone that their group had been lacking for the past few weeks, fitting into the empty spot as if it was always supposed to be there. They sang together, relishing the sound they made. As the song neared its end, Himiwari allowed herself to be swept away by the moment, grinning towards Watanuki as she cut her eyes towards the boy in the wheel chair. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people"_

Kohane ran her fingers down the keyboard, keeping them down on the last note as it faded away. The silence that followed was broken by Zashiki as she sighed with satisfaction, turning towards Doumeki as she did so. "You're really good, you know. It would be great if you could stay with us until Sectionals," she said shyly, voicing all of their thoughts. Well, all of them but one.

"What do you mean, Zashiki, asking him to stay like that! We're fine the way we were before!"

"Oh, be quiet for once Watanuki and stop acting like such a moron." Ame growled at him from her place by the piano. It seemed even she had realized how much they needed the silent newcomer, as much as she had been against it before. "It's not like you can sing that low."

He flushed at that, being reminded of his unnaturally high tenor. Still he persisted in his protests, bringing up various reasons why it would be the worst thing possible for Doumeki to stay. Himiwari tuned him out as she imagined what the next few weeks would be like. If today was any indicator, things around here would be getting very interesting.

* * *

**So there you have it. Although this was originally supposed to be the entire oneshot, I've had some brainwaves for some future drabbles so it will probably continue to get updated. Thanks for reading! Review and let me know if there is anything that you want to see happening. I can't guarantee anything, but I have the misfortune of being highly susceptible to plot bunnies, so... **


	3. Parade

**I do not own Glee, xxxHolic, or the gorgeous song by Fanny Brice. **

**A/N: It looks like this thing will turn out to be a series of oneshots, since I keep turning towards this idea whenever I find myself with writers block. Hope you like it. **

* * *

The crowded hallways of passing period were forced to part as a certain furious red head stormed through, black umbrella swinging in a wide arc as underclassmen scrambled out of the way. Ame was not happy. Actually, cheerful was not a word that could describe her on the best of days, but on this particular afternoon her demeanor was positively murderous. Since when did people have the right to mess with her and get away with it? Those senior boys would remember their lesson on courtesy for a good while to come, but a certain chemistry teacher was unfortunately not in the mood to applaud her contribution to society. And therefore on top of all the other stuff in her life, she now had detention on Monday. Perfect.

She flung the door open to the choir room, her angry strides stopping as she took in the scene before her. Himiwari and Zashiki were looking over a magazine, giggling as they pointed to whatever was on the pages. From her vantage point Ame could see that it was a dress catalogue. She dropped her things in a chair before making her way over, annoyance crossing her features. Their budget was nonexistent, their resources limited, and they were still in need of a proper routine to preform, and yet these two were looking over expensive dresses that their club would probably never be able to afford. Since when did people order performance outfits more than two months in advance?

She snatched the magazine out of their hands, startling them. Zashiki had the decency to look at least a little bit guilty, but that Kunogi girl only reached up her hand to take it back, a cheerful grin in place. "Oh, come on Ame, give it here. It's not like we can't dream, right?"

Oh, confound that girl and her unflappable sense of optimism. Someday she was going to have to wake up and realize that life was not all sweetness and sugar. Ame sent a trademark scowl at them both as she began to lecture them, waving the catalogue in their faces as she did so.

"You realize that in order for us to actually get to Sectionals we're going to have to find some serious dough, right? Why don't you use that empty head of yours to do that, instead of poring over things we can't afford right now?"

"Actually, we've been talking about that and have come up with an idea," said Himiwari, her smile not faltering for a moment. "We think that the glee club should hold a bake sale. Everyone likes cookies and stuff, and Watanuki is one of the best bakers you can find in this school." She clapped her hands together. "Presto, problem solved."

Ame looked at her with a cross between frustration and disbelief. "You really don't think it's that easy, do you? When has anyone ever held a bake sale? What, maybe this school had one, like, ten years ago, when people other than that domestic freak knew how to bake."

"Who are you calling a domestic freak?" Watanuki walked into the room to look uneasily at the confrontation that was being played out. Himiwari gestured over to him in excitement. "Watanuki, just the person we needed! What do you think about having a bake sale to raise funds for the club? It's a good idea, no?" Ame just sent him a cynical look that clearly stated her position on the issue.

"Ehhhh? Wait a minute, don't involve me in this mess! You two figure it out between yourselves. As long as it gets the club some money, I'm all for it." Having said that, Watanuki beat a hasty retreat to the storage room, which he had been cleaning out ever since he had discovered what a mess it was in. It looked like Ame was getting no help from that sector.

Himiwari sighed as she looked over at her, a little look of exasperation on her face. "Really Ame, do you always have to be such a thundercloud? I realize today might not have been the best, but that doesn't give you any reason to always stomp around with this expression of gloom and doom on your face."

"I'm not all "gloom and doom" as you put it. I'm just a little more realistic about our situation than you are. It's not like this is a party you can just have fun at, or some kind of parade-"

"Parade?" Himiwari shared a sly look with Kohane, who had materialized behind the piano. The other girl chuckled as she started to play.

Watanuki poked his head out at the sound of the music. "Oh no. OH NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO START THAT AGAIN. I REFUSE TO LET YOU CARRY ON WITH THESE SPONTANEOUS BURSTS OF-"

Too late, thought Ame grimly.

"_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_  
_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter." _

She pointed a finger at her.

_"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_"

Zashiki laughed, her eyes crinkled with amusement. Ame felt betrayed. What happened to her supportive sister when she needed her?

"_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to__  
__If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you__  
__Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_"

Watanuki moaned into his hands, giving up. Himiwari smiled at him cheekily as she jumped on a chair next to Ame, continuing to direct the song at her.

"_I'll march my band out." _Click, snap. _ "I'll beat my drum."_Shuffle, step._  
__"And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir." _Spin_  
__"At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir.__" _Stomp_  
__"I guess I didn't make it"_

She continued to sing as she jumped off the chair, her hair flying out behind her as she made her way around the room.

"_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection__  
__A freckle on the nose of life's complexion__  
__The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye__  
__I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,__  
__Only can die once, right, sir?__  
__Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,__  
__I gotta have my bite, sir."_

Watching Himiwari, Ame felt something with just the slightest resemblance to jealousy flicker inside of her. What would it be like to have that kind of exuberance and cheer, no matter what kind of situation she found herself in? A thought crossed her mind for a fleeting moment. _Himiwari is a lucky girl. _She pushed it away roughly as the other girl finished up the final stretch of her song.

"_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"__  
__I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer__  
__Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_"

As the last chord ended, the sound of slow clapping came from the door. Doumeki was there in the doorframe, his hands coming together in an even rhythm. Watanuki glared at him as he came in, shaking a duster at the offending boy as he came out in a black plastic smock. "Don't you dare mock Himiwari's singing, you lowlife! I'd like to see you do better than that!"

The boy plucked the duster out of his hand as he looked thoughtfully at the attire Watanuki was wearing. "I wasn't mocking her. I liked it." He turned towards Himiwari, navigating the wheels of his chair. "You're good. But why is he," he said, jerking a finger over at the other boy, "trying to wear a dress?"

"It's not a dress! This is a garbage bag I'm using to protect my clothes from the dust, although the sense in such a move is probably lost on an ignorant cheerleader like yourself!"

"I'm not a cheerleader. I'm a Cheerio." Doumeki thought over what had just been said, obviously having come to some conclusion. "So he likes wearing garbage bags better than dresses. I'll have to remember that."

"Wait, what- Wait a minute, you're completely misunderstanding me! Arrrrgg, why do I even bother trying anymore!"

And with that Watanuki stomped out, only to trip over a pile of books he had set in the entrance. Howls of pain and rage could be heard as he kicked them aside while nursing his injured knee, all the while muttering about how a certain imbecile had distracted him from his work. Zashiki and Kohane giggled together, while Himiwari helped to move the wheelchair bound boy to a place where he could see the catalogue, chattering all the while. Ame allowed herself a rare, small smile. In the end, she supposed, having such a group of ridiculously cheerful people as her friends wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**Lyrics from stlyrics,com**


End file.
